Worlds Collide
by Indilwenlily
Summary: 3 years after the fall of Gannondorf, Link has been living a normal life, when the Door of Time is found forced open from the inside. Link must get help from another world in order to defeat the evil king and save Hyrule. OoT. T for violence
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Link held onto Zeldas thin arm, running. He had his sword drawn, ready to attack the ReDead surrounding him.

Ganondorf was back. Nobody had expected it. But Link knew, he had to protect the princess at all costs.

He was 13. After Zelda had returned him to his normal life, he had gone back with the Kokiri, but now the King of Evil had returned, somehow escaping from the Sacred Realm.

He and Zelda ran into an opening in the Lost Woods. Link had been there before, but never had it seemed so deserted. The usual Deku Scrubs that would try to sell things were gone. "Zelda, go down there," Link ordered when they reached a small hole behind the tree stump. It was the safest place he knew, because of the heavy grass around it.

"Link, what will you do?" Zelda asked. It had only been 3 years before that Gannondorf began his attack, and they had barely gotten out of that.

"I'm gonna find him and stop him," Link replied casualy. "But you have to go down there, it's safe. The only things that live there are Deku Scrubs, but they won't bother you."

Link rushed over to the entrance that led into the openness of the woods. "You've got to hurry, they're coming."

Zelda did as she was told and dropped down the hole to the Deku Stage.

Link looked back to make sure that Zelda had gone down the hole before running out and into the lost woods, prepared to chase Gannondorfs men away from the area.

His plan worked extremely well, except for when he got to the Sacred Forest Meadow, which was once again guarded by the Moblins that marched through the small passages during his journey to the Forest Temple.

Nobody knew when Gannondorf had returned, or how it happened, but because of how organized he had been, everyone assumed it had been a few weeks, but about two days earlier someone had entered the Temple of Time and found the door broken open. Link didn't even get the chance to grab the Master Sword from its pedestal before Ganon attacked.

Turning, Link found a group of Hylian Knights, who pledged themselves to Gannondorf in order to save the lives of their families. The knights were on horseback, which made out running them near impossible.

"In the name of Lord Gannondorf, you are to turn yourself in," one of the knights who wore heavy black armor said in a strong voice.

"And why would I do that?" Link asked, trying to buy time so he could make a plan. He suspected the Kokiri had all been taken prisoner or killed, which meant he had no hope of finding one of them to help him. He didn't know what was going on with the Gorons or Zoras, but he didn't think he'd want to. "As soon as Gannondork has me and Princess Zelda, your families are as good as gone."

"Lies, this boy is no Hero," the knight in the black armor said. The other knights wore the plain, Hylian soldier armor, so Link guessed that this soldier was one of Gannondorfs right hand men.

"I tell no lies," Link said. "I have seen with my own eyes what Gannondorf does."

"Knights, seize him," the dark knight ordered, his strong voice growing in anger.

Several knights dismounted their horses and walked to Link. He had no sword, so they didn't think he would be a threat to them. They grabbed Link, one knight holding onto each arm, while another checked to make sure he had no weapons.

Two more guards held spears out in front of the Hylian boy, to ensure that he wouldn't try to run.

"Bind him," the leader said. "Make sure he does not escape on the journey back to the castle."

They tied his hands behind his back and bond the roped to two of the horses' reigns. He didn't fight back because he knew it would be foolish to take on all of the knights without any kind of weapon.

The Moblin marching back and forth in the passage did not stop to see what was happening, nor did he stop his march when the knights rode off slowly, with the Hero of Time tied to their horses.

The journey to Hyrul Castle Town seemed to take much longer than normal. Link figured it was because he was stuck walking slowly the whole way. He sighed when they passed Lon Lon Ranch, and was relieved that it didn't look harmed in any way.

The market place was empty, with not even a Redead anymore. The buildings that people obviously refused to leave were burned to the ground, and the other buildings had broken windows, and the only movement inside of them was mice looking for food.

Hyrule castle still stood, though, instead of Gannon Castle, which made Link a little less worried about getting inside. The guard at the main gate stopped and examined the group for a minute before opening the gate and allowing them to pass through.

Links feet were tired, and screamed in protest as they continued to walk through the castle grounds. They finally entered the thrown room, and the guard shoved Link onto the ground before Gannondorf, who was looking more ugly than ever.

Gannondorf laughed with glee, "This is the Hero of Time who defeated me?" he chuckled. "Pathetic."

"You're calling yourself pathetic you know," Link said, a slight smile spreading across his face.

Gannondorf looked confused.

"Because if you're saying that it's pathetic that you lost to me, than you're calling yourself pathetic," Link explained looking more amused.

"Ugh, I mean it's pathetic that you are the Hero of Time who defeated me, because now you are my prisoner!" Gannon snapped.

Links smiled faded, "so what exactly do you plan on doing with me, now that I'm your prisoner?"

"Well, first I plan on taking your piece of the triforce, and then I will sue you as bait to lower out the Princess, but wait I've already done that!" Gannon laughed.

"What?" Link asked, fear taking over his expression. _He couldn't have found Zelda!_

Gannon clapped his hands, and two knights stepped into the room, holding the Princess by the arms.

"Link, I'm sorry," she said, tears streaming down her face. "I heard the horses walking by slowly, and I thought I could help you."

"Don't worry," Link assured her. "I'll think of something."

"It's to late for that know," the King of Evil laughed, standing from his thrown and walking over to them. "I'm about to get your pieces of the triforce, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Gannondorf raised his right hand and the triforce started glowing, while the same happened the Link and Zelda.

"It's finally mine!" Gannondorf cried and the triforces started to form one, but then, something happened…

The Triforce of Courage pulled away, and retreated back to Link, but when the Triforce of Wisdom and Power collided, without Courage, they crashed, and disappeared.

"What happened?" Gannondorf asked, anger filling the air. He turned to Link, "You!"

"Me?" Link asked.

"You did this!" the King of Evil yelled. "Guards, take them away. I'll deal with them later."

Five Hylian solders walked in, two grabbing Zelda, and three grabbing Link, and pulling them both onto their feet, they took them off to different cells on different sides of the palace dungeon.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Link asked. It had been several hours since Link had seen anyone, but a guard had gone into his cell and ordered him to get up, and told him they were going somewhere.

They stopped walking when they got to the doors of the castle. The guard pulled out a key and unlocked the gate, and untied Link wrists. "What you said about Gannondorf killing out families," the guard said. "Was it true?"

Link nodded.

"Then go," the guard said. "Go free Hyrule. I will make sure it is at least nightfall before the guards realize you are gone."

"Thank you," Link said. "Please, make sure that no harm comes to Princess Zelda," he said before running off.

He snuck past the guards patrolling the outside of the castle, and made his way through the quiet, empty market place.

_Well, what am I supposed to do now? _He wondered. _The master sword! _ He made his way back through the market place and into the Temple of Time. The Door of Time wasn't even open, but torn into. It looked as if something (or someone) had blown it up. He made his way to the pedestal that the Master Sword was in, and pulled the sword out, hoping that he wouldn't end up back in the future.

After he pulled out the sword, the time was still the same. He was 13, and still in Hyrule.

_Well then, where do I start? _he wondered. It wasn't like he had to defeat any monsters in temples or anything.

He decided to check on the Gorons, just to make sure that they were still there, so he made his way to Death Mountain, and was terrified at what he saw…

To be Continued...

* * *

So, what do you think? It's my first LoZ fanfic, so I'm not sure if I like it or not. I haven't been able to find very many Oot, so I decided to do one of those (also because the only other ones I've played are Majoras Mask and the Wind Waker) so let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He was running, trying to escape the cold, winter air. Where he was, he didn't know, but there were weird things on wheels moving past him, honking at him as he ran through what he figured was a street.

There was deep snow, and strong winds. It was below 0 degrees outside.

_I'm gonna freeze out here_, he thought. He couldn't feel his fingers or toes, and he though he would soon lose feeling throughout his whole body.

The next thing he knew, he was sliding, falling, and hearing voices. He could make out a girl who appeared to be around his age, but she didn't look like a Hylian. She didn't have pointy ears at all, and she wore pants, not a dress. Very tight pants at that.

"Somebody help!" she called.

He was trying to stay conscious, but the last thing he heard was a siren.

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly. He wasn't cold anymore, so he thought that was a good sign. He heard a steady beeping sound, but that was all he could hear.

He felt scared for some reason, but then remembered what was causing that fear. His friends, the Gorons, were gone, all of them destroyed.

He looked over when he heard a door open, and saw the same girl who helped him walk in.

"Oh, you're awake!" she said.

He looked at her. She was wearing different clothes now. It was the same pants, but they seemed longer, and she wore a grey shirt with skulls and hearts. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Oh, you've been out for a couple of days," the girl said, sitting down next to the bed he was in, before whispering "I thought you were dead!"

He looked at her. Two days? That meant that Gannondorf knew he was gone by now.

"I'm Kelly," the girl stated. "Do you have a name?"

He looked at her for a moment, "Link."

She smiled. Her smile was sweet and innocent, yet also sad at the same time. "You have a last name?"

"Uh… what?"

"Oh, I guess not. My last name is Petrelli!"

Link couldn't figure out why she looked so sad, yet acted so happy.

"Why are you sad?" he asked without thinking.

Kelly looked shocked, "you noticed?" she asked. Link nodded his head. "Oh, most people don't even realize that I'm sad all the time, and just figure that I'm happy all the time… I guess I wear a mask."

Link looked at her, "that still doesn't answer my question," he said.

"Oh, sorry. I just miss my brother," she said. "I met him two years ago, but my adoptive parents still won't let me go live with him and our other brother," she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said.

She smiled, but this time he could tell it was an amused smile, "You have ears like Spock, but longer," she said.

"Who's Spock?" Link asked.

Kellys jaw dropped, "You've never heard of Spock?" she asked. "So, you've never heard of Star Trek?"

Link shook his head.

"Stargate?"

"What?"

"Wow, it's like you're not even from this world!" Kelly said.

"I'm not," Link said.

"You mean, you're not from this world?"

"Uh no, and my best friend is being held prisoner by an evil king, and while I'm stuck here, she could be dying right now!"

"Well, you should probably be able to leave any time now," Kelly replied, her sad smile returning. "I'll go find a doctor."

She got up and walked to the door, but just as she was about to open it, someone else from the other side opened it and stepped in.

"Oh, he's awake," a doctor said, stepping into the room. "How're you feeling?"

"Uh, fine," Link said.

"Well, you should be able to leave at any time, but we need your parents to take you home."

"Uh, my parents are de-" Link started, but Kelly jumped in.

"Oh, I'm his sister, and our parents won't be able to come, because our mom died a few years ago, and our dad is at a business meeting," She said.

"Well, normally I wouldn't do this, but I guess I could let you go now," the doctor said. "Seeing as how you don't have a guardian to pick you up."

Link gave Kelly a grateful look as the doctor left the room.

"Wow," Kelly said. "I've never lied to a doctor before."

"I owe you one," Link said, jumping up and looking for his clothes.

"Here," Kelly said, pulling the green tunic out of a closet.

She left the room while Link got dressed, and then the two exited the sliding front doors and into the city.

"Where is this place anyway?" Link asked as they walked down the street.

"This is earth, but to be exact, this is downtown Springfield," Kelly replied, ignoring the guys whistling at her from across the street.

"Downtown Springfield?" Link asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "It's a little bit scary down here, but we'll be home soon."

They walked for what seemed like miles, passing a few hotels, a church, and a McDonalds along the way, until they finally came to a street and turned left onto it, walking almost to the end.

They stopped in front of a big house that looked almost as big as the castle.

"You live here?" Link asked as they walked up the front steps.

Kelly smiled, "that's what everyone says."

She pulled out a key from her pocket and started fidgeting with the lock on the front door until it finally opened.

"Where are your parents?" Link asked.

"Well, my 'mom' is shopping with Ellie, my adoptive sister, and my dad is at work," she replied.

She flipped a switch and the room filled with bright light. "What is this magic?" Link asked.

"Uh, a light bulb."

"Oh, in Hyrule, we use candles…" Link started.

"Hyrule…" Kelly said, pondering the name for a moment. "You're Link!!!"

"Uh, yes, that's my name," he replied, and little worried as to why she seemed so excited.

"So the evil king you mentioned, he must be Gannondork!"

"Yes…" Link replied, still unsure of what was happening.

"And Zelda, she must be captured!"

"How do you know all this?" Link asked.

"Follow me," she said as she grabbed his arm and led him to a big door. She opened the door and pulled him down the stairs until they reached an underground room with a TV, Gamecube, and Nintendo 64.

"What's this strange box?" Link asked, knocking on the TV screen.

"Oh, it's a TV," Kelly replied, looking through a pile of notebooks and throwing the ones that she didn't want behind her, until she picked up a magazine. The pages were torn, and yellowed around the edges, and a few pages were missing, but she handed it to Link anyway.

"Is this…" Link asked, looking though the strange scroll.

"That's where you're from, right?" she asked.

Link looked up, "Yes, Hyrule."

"Oh my gosh, I love it when this happens!" she squealed. "This most likely means that I'm supposed to go with you to save Princess Zelda!"

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Well, the last time somebody came, it wasn't just a coincidence," she said.

"Wait, this has happened before?" Link asked, and was replied to with a nod. "How many times have you gone to different worlds?"

"Oh, a few!" she said. "I've even had to change my last name because of the first one. First I became a Ninja in the world of Naruto, and then I found out I was a Digi-Destined, and I went with my triplet brothers to a world called the Digital World, and we fought evil, I became evil, and we saved that world a few times."

Link looked at her in amazement. This girl had been to several different worlds; while the only other world/town he had gone to was Termina… this was so unfair.

"I have to leave now," Link said. "It's been two days, which means all of Hyrule must be looking for me by now. And I have to save Zelda before Gannondorf figures out how to get the Triforce of Wisdom from her."

"So you're going on an adventure?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah," Link replied.

Kelly smiled at him innocently, which lasted for about five minutes before Link asked, "Yes?"

"Can I come too?" Kelly asked, still keeping up her smile.

"Uh, no," Link replied. "It's to dangerous for you, you're just a child."

"Um, excuse me, but I'm your age! And besides, I defeated Lucemon, Myotismon, Devimon, I could name more…"

Link groaned, he would need help to defeat Gannondorf this time, seeing as how he had the whole Hylian army on his side. "Fine, but if you die, it's not my fault."

"Same to you," Kelly replied smirking now.

They went up and Kelly left a note for her adoptive family on the giant white bored in the kitchen, "Gone on an adventure, be back sometime ~Kelly Minamoto"

She always loved using her real last name when she wrote notes for her family, because she knew it just made her 'mom' even more upset with her.

"How do we get back to Hyrule?" Link wondered out loud.

"I think I have an idea," Kelly said. "Play the Prelude of Light. If it works, we should end up in the Temple of Time, and that way we wont have to travel across Hyrule to get to the castle."

Link gave it a try, and played the song on his ocarina. Kelly held onto him tight as they were engulfed by a bright, yellow light, and flew through the air.

"That was wicked!" Kelly screamed as they landed inside the Temple of Time. She threw her hands in the air, but was surprised when necklaces flew out of them. "Hey, welcome back girlies!" she said to her old fighting parters.

Link looked at her in shock, "you fight with jewels?"

"Well, yeah." Kelly replied. "I got it a while ago, and it was kind of a curse, but now it's pretty much just wicked awesome!"

"Ok, we have to get in, find Zelda, and get out," Link said. "We don't face Gannondorf yet."

Kelly nodded her response and they set out for the castle, unaware of the danger waiting for them inside.

* * *

Gannondorf had taken over the castle and now stood on the balcony at the front of the castle, staring out as if on guard for someone, which he was. He had been waiting for Link to come charging in playing Hero, and when he did, he would crush him.

Nobody knew of the guard that let Link go, so they all figured that he used some kind of magic to escape the dungeon.

"Lord Gannondorf," a voice said behind him.

"Yes General?" the King of Evil asked, not tuning to see who it was.

"The Hero of Time has been spotted exiting the Temple of Time."

"Well, go get him, and bring him to me alive," Gannondorf said. "I want to kill him myself.

"But Sire, we have a problem," the solder said. "He has someone with him, a girl, and the witches sense strong magic within her."

"Bring him and the girl to me, and I will deal with her."

"Bu—yes sir."

The guard left to inform his troupes of what the King had said.

"It won't be long now Link," Gannondorf said to himself as he saw Link and Kelly running up the path to the castle. "It won't be long now…"

* * *

"Halt, by order of the king, Gannondorf," a Hylian solder ordered Link and Kelly.

"You're still following that guy?" Link asked. "Maybe he isn't going to kill your families then…"

"Hey, guess what!" Kelly said to the guard.

"Uh, what?" the guard asked.

"You're it," Kelly said. "And guess what else!"

"What?" the guard asked still confused as to what the "what" game was.

Kelly lifted her fist and opened it up, revealing a chain of beads that flew out and slapped the solder over the head.

"Nice," Link said as they continued up the path.

"Just a little trick I picked up while being a Ninja…" she replied.

They continued on the path, but Kelly stopped.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"They know we're here," she replied. She listened intently on the ground, hearing rumbles shaking the earth beneath her. "There's a lot of them coming…"

"Who?" Link asked.

Before Kelly could answer, Hylian Solders, all wearing black armor instead of their usual grey, surrounded them. "Them," Kelly replied.

"By order of Lord Gannondorf, I order you, Link, to turn yourself in, along with your witch partner," a guard said.

"Witch?" Kelly asked. "I'll sow you a---"

"Kelly, if we turn ourselves in, we can get to Zelda," Link whispered to her. "And with your powers, we'll be able to break out in no time and get our weapons back and escape."

"Well, I'd rather kill 'em, but ok," Kelly whispered back.

Link dropped his sword to the ground and the guard closed in on them, marching them back to the castle. All they had to do now was hope that Gannondorf wouldn't kill them before they got to the dungeon.

To be Continued…

**Yes, I did just see the Star Trek movie, and yes, I do use the same OC for every story I do, but it makes it kind of more like they follow her life, ya know? And she has defeated more enemies than the ones I listed, but I did want to list those ones just incase someone who is reading this is also reading my other stories, because I haven't added those character defeatings yet, so I didn't want to spoil it for anyone… well, I may explain what happened to the Gorons in the next chapter, but for now, just be patient, and hope I get the next one up soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: (because I just remembered it) I do not own any Zelda games, but I'm pretty sure, I mean I think I own the idea for the story, so……. yeah

Chapter 3

The guards walked the prisoners to the castle, unaware of what they were saying…

"Kelly, when we get to Gannondorf, shoot him to stun, not kill," Link ordered. "I have no weapons, but they don't know about yours."

"Got it," Kelly said, smirking dispite the situation at hand.

They walked a little farther into the thrown room, and stood before Gannondorf who sat on the kings thrown.

"You, Witch," He said, pointing at Kelly.

A vein appeared on her forehead. She hated being called a witch, even though the power inside of her was that of a witch, but that didn't mean that she was one.

"Show me your power," the evil king ordered.

"You got it," Kelly replied, extending both of her hands, and shooting pink beads out of her fingertips.

"Little brat!" Gannondorf yelled as the necklaces smacked him in the face.

"RUN!" Link yelled, and the two ran out of the room, Kelly sending individual beads onto the floor, causing the guards chasing after them to trip on them and fall on top of each other.

The two continued running until they ran down several flights of stairs and into the dungeon. At the end of the hall they defeated the guards in front of a cell, and Kelly picked the lock, letting Princess Zelda out of the cell.

"Link, I heard that you escaped, but I thought something awful happened to you," Zelda said.

Kelly cleared her throat.

"I'll explain what happened later, but we gotta get the Master Sword back and get out of here," Link said.

They rushed back up the stairs, fighting off the guards that got in there way until they ran into the guard that helped Link escape the first time. "Your weapons are in the room a few doors down," he explained. "Go quickly before more guards come."

"Thanks," Link said, as Kelly gently dented the guards' armor to make it look as though they attacked him.

They rushed down the hall into the room that the guard said Links weapons would be in, and after retrieving the weapons, Link pulled out his ocarina as Zelda and Kelly grabbed onto him, and played the Minuet of Forest, transporting all of them to the Sacred Forest Meadow, which was still heavily guarded by Moblins, but it was the farthest place from the castle besides the desert, which they would get lost in, and even if they didn't, the Gerudo weren't the best people to trust for help when their King was the enemy.

"You two stay here," Link said once they reached the bottom of the stairs and the quack Moblin started smashed his club on the ground. "I want to take this guy out."

He rushed forward avoiding the earth quacks that the Moblin sent at him. Drawing his sword, he charged forward and rolled forward to avoid a blow, and lashed out with his sword, stabbing it into the giant creature and defeating it, cause it to fall to the ground and dissapear.

Kelly and Zelda ran forward and Kelly took out the next Moblin guarding the tunnel.

"Well, this was an easy escape," Link said. He walked out into the opening to climb the ladder that lead up the ledge, but there was no ladder. "Great, we have to kill all the Moblins. Kelly, can your necklace thingy somehow kill all of these guys at once?"

"I could try," she replied, extending her arms to either side of he tunnel, sending more streams of beads out of her fingertips. There was a rumble, and the earth shook. "Yep, they're dead."

"Link, what are you going to do about Gannondorf?" Zelda asked.

"I'm gonna kill him," was the reply.

"What?" Zelda asked. "Link, that's crazy!"

"He tried to kill us, Zelda," Link said. "I can't let him get away with that, even if we could just defeat him and lock him in the Sacred Realm again, what could stop him from coming back?"

"He's got a point," Kelly said. "I know this isn't my world, but Link is on the right track."

"Meaning?" Zelda asked.

"Sometimes, in order to save the people you love, it means having to kill the one threatening them. I've killed a few people in my time, but from the sounds of it, they weren't any worse than Gannondorf is. Murder isn't the right thing, but when the fate of the world depends on it, sometimes the enemy has to fall… forever."

"How old are you?" Zelda asked.

"13," Kelly replied.

"How does a 13-year-old have this much knowledge of battle?"

"Uh, try spending some time in the Digital World fighting evil jerks who're trying to kill everyone."

"Come on, the woods might still be infested with the ReDead that Gannon put here, so we have to hurry before they figure out we're---" Link was cut off by a shriek in the distance. "…Here."

"What do we do?" Kelly asked.

"Should we teleport somewhere else, Link?" Zelda asked.

"Just give me a second," Link ordered. He wasn't afraid of the ReDead, but when he had two girls to protect, he wasn't sure if he could defeat all the ReDead, and protect them. But then he remembered that Kelly had this crazy scary power that killed anyone and anything it touched, and Zelda had training as a Sheikah. "We fight."

No sooner had he said that, the tunnel leading into the Forest pilled full with ReDeads, all staggering toward them screaming. "Just don't let them kill you." Link said, pulling out his ocarina yet again and playing the suns song, freezing the ReDead in their place.

Link started slashing at the ReDead with the Master Sword, while Zelda revealed that she still has Sheikah throwing knives, and threw the knives, hitting the monsters with the blades, and Kelly went to work stabbing her bewitched necklace threw them in lines. The spell on the creatures wore off, so Link quickly played it again, causing them to again freeze while the three teens finished them off.

"That… was… WICKED!!!!!!!" Kelly screamed, panting from the workout she just had killing monsters. She was scared out of her wits, but it still felt amazing to kill monsters other then Digimon.

Link and Zelda stared in shock as she did a victory dance.

Kelly had her arms in the air and stopped when she saw the expressions she was getting. "What?"

"You're such a weird kid…" Link mumbled as he continued on through the Lost Woods.

"Excuse me, but we're the same age! Remember?" Kelly said. "And don't forget, you still owe me one!"

"Yeah, I'll pay you back when the times comes," Link said.

They wandered through the woods while Kelly was still singing and doing her victory dance over the battle… "Hey now, you're a all star, get your game on, go play. Hey now, you're a rock star, get your show on, and get paid! And all that glitters is…"

"While you stop singing?" Link asked.

"I kind of liked it," Zelda said, trying to be nice.

They finally reached the entrance to the Kokiri forest, and Link almost cried at the sight. The houses were all torn apart, with Wolfos patrolling the area. The only house that appeared to not have been destroyed was Sarias', which Link figured they were all hiding in there from the evil monsters outside.

"Kelly, I need you to kill those Wolfos down there," Link said solemnly.

"Ok," she replied, knowing that she shouldn't argue with him right now. She sent the beads flying out of her hands quietly as they stabbed into the Wolfos, killing them.

Link ran down the hill with Zelda and Kelly following closely behind him. They entered Sarias' small hosue and found it full of Kokiri, all cowering from the monsters that invaded their forest.

"It's ok," Link said. "The monsters are gone."

"Get out of here," Mido yelled. "The monsters only came here because they were looking for you. They came here about a day ago, demanding that you turn yourself in."

"Link, why would they be after you?" Saria asked.

"Because the evil king who ordered those monsters to come wants me dead," Link said, looking at the floor. He couldn't believe that he had endangered more of his friends.

"Why does he want you dead?" all eyes were on him, except for Zelda and Kelly, who knew why.

"I'm not free to discuss it, for it could change the flow of time if I did," he replied.

"Link, maybe we should check on the Zoras now that the Kokiri are safe," Zelda suggested.

"Shes right," Like said. "We have to go, but we'll be back to make sure no more monsters come."

"And if thy do come?" Mido asked. "We were lucky to all get here and not have them find us, but next time… we might not make it out alive."

"If they come demanding us, tell them that I have left with the Princess and my "witch" friend."

"But, I am NOT a witch!!!" Kelly said, the vein appearing on her forehead again.

They all laughed, even Mido, despite his anger at Link for bringing a stranger into the forest. Maybe she wasn't so bad.

"We'll be back soon," Link said. "And remember, if Gannondorfs followers come, tell them that I have left, but no matter what, do not tell them where, for they will come after us and all of Hyrule will fall to Gannon."

"Don't worry, you'll always be safe here," Saria said, and other Kokiri nodded their agreement.

They said their goodbyes and headed toward Zora River, hoping that the Zoras would still be unharmed.

As they reached Zora River, there were no Octoroks in the water, which was a good sign.

They continued on, jumping from cliff to cliff until they reached the waterfall, and everything was still peaceful and quiet, so Link played Zeldas' Lullaby, and the waters parted, allowing them to jump across and enter Zoras Domain.

What they found there was even more horrible than the forest. The water was pure purple, and the trio couldn't even see the bottom.

"What happened?" Zelda asked in horror of what she was seeing.

"Poison water," Link said. "I ran into it in the swamp I went to in Termina. Don't fall in, or else you'll die within minutes."

They rushed to the thrown room and found it empty as well, not even King Zora sat in his usual spot.

"What about Jabu Jabu?" Kelly asked.

"There has to be someway to get through the water to find him," Zelda said.

"There is," Link said. "Run as fast as you can."

They ran through the water, getting out of it just before the poison started to kick in. The big fish sat in his usual spot with his eyes closed. They were to late.

"Jabu Jabu," Link said softly, putting his hand on the big fish.

The fish didn't move. He sat there, eyes closed, not breathing.

Link dropped to his knees. The Gorons were gone, the Kokiri had been attacked, and the Zoras were missing, with their leader dead. "This is all my fault," he whispered to the fish.

"Link, none of this was your fault, the sages seal just wasn't strong enough," Zelda said.

"Yeah, and if you hadn't come back, everyone in Hyrule would be dead by now," Kelly added.

Link looked up at them. What had he been doing? He was the Hero of Time he had to make sacrifices. He couldn't save everyone, no matter how much he wanted to.

"What are we gonna do now?" Kelly asked.

Link looked back at the motionless Jabu jabu in front of him, "We're gonna find the Zoras."

"Link, they could be in a different land by now," Zelda said.

"No," Link replied. "They didn't have warning about the poison, so they're at Lake Hylia, most likely dying as we speak."

"Does this mean we're takin' a trip to the lake?" Kelly asked, excited to be able to teleport again.

Link smiled at her as he stood up, "yeah."

He pulled out his ocarina once more and played the Serenade of Water while the two girls grabbed onto him.

A blue light surrounded them, and when it faded and they landed on the island vessel of the Water Temple.

The water of Lake Hylia was also poisoned, which meant that if the Zoras had tried to escape here, they still would have died upon getting to the lake.

"No," Link said, staring over the purple abyss.

"Maybe the Scientist saw them," Zelda suggested. "Cause wouldn't we see bodies if they died out here?"

"Good idea," Link said, and they ran across the bridge to the Lakeside Laboratory.

Link didn't bother knocking, but just walked in, "Professor," he said, rushing in.

"Yes, Link, what is it?" the old man asked, tuning away from a table.

"Zoras Domain was contaminated with poisonous water and we think they might have tried to escape here, but there're no corpses, so we were wondering if you may have seen them…" Link said, trailing off as he noticed a body laying on the table the scientist had been standing over.

"Oh, yes, I found the Zora Princess in the lake, so I pulled her out and found she was alive," the old man replied. "But she was the only one I saw."

The scientist stepped away from the table, revealing Princess Ruto.

Link walked over slowly, unsure of what had happened to his old friend. She was breathing, but he wasn't sure how long that would last.

"Why is this happening?" he whispered to himself. "It's like all of the sages are… We have to go," he said quickly.

"What about the Zora?" the old man asked.

"Keep her safe, I think I know where Gannondorf if headed."

Kelly and Zelda again grabbed onto Link as he played the Nocturne of Shadow, but when they got to the graveyard, they were too late. Kakariko was in flames, going high about the village.

"What's happening?" Kelly asked over the crackling of fire.

"Impa is in there," Zelda said.

"I know," was the reply. "Gannondorf is attacking the sages, and he will stop at nothing to kill them all, even if it means killing off the whole race."

"But wasn't Nabooru a sage?" Kelly asked.

"She was, and he's going to kill the Gerudo next."

They ran into the village, and Link played the Song of Storms to help put out the fire, before they left for the dessert.

They reached the Gerudo fortress and were turned back by the guard at the bridge, but Link remembered that he was a member, so he showed them his pass and they let him in. Once inside, the trio headed to the highest point and Link cupped his hands over his mouth, "You need to get out of here as soon as you can!" he called. "Your so called King of coming to kill you all!"

The Gerudo looked at him as if he were crazy, but had second thought when they're king, Gannondorf, appeared from the dessert, with a group of Stalfos and Iron Knuckles.

"Ah, Link, you figured it out," the King of Evil said with a grin. "And you fell right for my trap."

The Stalfos charged forward, and the Iron Knuckles dispeared, re appearing around the group. They were gonna have to fight…

To be Continued….

Wow, 2 chapters in 24 hours, I'm getting good at this! Please review, because it might make me update sooner. Happy new year


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Stalfos charged with great speed and the Iron Knuckles marched forward, axes in hand. This was going to be a big fight against good and evil.

Link readied his sword, while Zelda pulled out some Sheikah knives and Kelly balled her fists to charge up her powers.

Zelda threw her needles into the Stalfos, catching their torn clothes and pinning them into the cliff wall, while Link slashed at the trapped monsters with his sword, sending them into oblivion. Kelly held off the Iron Knuckles, distracting them from the triforce bearers while they defeated the Stalfos. The iron Knuckels put up a fight, but couldn't get past the tight barricade that Kelly created.

It was all going well, up until the Iron Knuckles broke loose and sent their axes at Kelly, but she swiftly ducked out of the way. One of them came closed to cutting off her left arm, but she used her secret elbow popping trick to escape that one as well. She started attacking the knights, not hearing Links warning about them.

"Kelly, don't attack them!" Link called, turning away from the Stalfos he was fighting. "Their armor can only be broken by sword."

The necklace flew out of Kellys hand, but was gold instead of pink this time, and she felt a surge of power rushing through her as the beads penetrated the armor of an Iron Knuckle.

"What were you saying?" she asked, turning to Link who had turned back to the Stalfos.

"Never mind," he said.

After the Stalfos were gone, the two chosen ones helped defeat the Iron Knuckles.

Ganondorf snarled, "That's not all I have," he said as Gibdos and ReDead came out of the ground around them.

"Link play the Suns Song," Kelly said.

Link had been digging through his pockets, but his ocarina was gone.

"Looking for this?" Ganondorf asked, holding up the Ocarina of Time. Standing next to him was the Stalfos that Link had turned away from to warn Kelly. "Never turn your back on your enemy."

"I'll get it," Kelly said, releasing her necklace again, but finding it was green instead of the gold it was the last time. She teleported over and snatched it out of the evil kings' hand before he even noticed she was gone.

"How did you do that?" Zelda asked as Kelly handed the ocarina to Link.

"I don't know," she replied.

Link quickly played the Suns Song as the ReDead and Gibdos started closing in on them.

"NOW!" Link said as the three fought off the monsters, causing them to fall to the ground and vanish.

"That's the last straw boy," Ganondorf snarled. "Twinrova, move on to plan B."

The twin witches flew in through the gate to the desert, waving their brooms in the air.

"I, Kotake, will freeze you to your soul!"

"I, Koume, will burn you to your bones!"

"Didn't you defeat them, Link?" Kelly asked.

"I did," he replied. "Four years from now."

"Ay, so we have to defeat them?" Kelly asked.

"Looks like it," Zelda said, readying her knives as the two witches approached.

"YOU!" Koume shrieked, pointing a bony finger at Kelly.

"Me?" Kelly asked.

"You're a witch!" The sorceress said, lifting her broom and throwing fire from it.

Kelly leaped out of the way, barely dodging the fire, but being greeted by ice right in front of her. The two witches both shot at the same time, making an escape impossible. Kelly knew what was coming, and stood in place. "Tell my brother, I'm sorry," she whispered just before both attacks hit her.

"NO!" Link and Zelda both screamed as the fire and ice collided with their friend.

Link ran over to the corpse. It was burnt all over, and frozen in ice. "You'll pay for that, he growled, lifting his sword and charging at Koume, who didn't even have time to react before the Master Sword collided with her, imbedding itself in her chest.

"Koume!" Kotake yelled before turning to Link. "Y… you killed my sister."

Link frowned, "you killed my friend."

"She was a witch, she deserved it!" Kotake said.

"She was no witch," Link growled. "You're the witch!"

He charged at her but was cut off when someone grabbed him by the neck.

"Kotake, cast the spell, now," Ganondorf orderd, holding on to the hero.

"Yes master," she replied, raising her broom.

Link fought against Ganondorfs grip, but the evil king held on tight until Kotake started freezing the young hero in a giant ice cube. The ice faded and Link felt himself losing conciousness, and felt the life draining out of him.

"NO!" a familiar voice called.

Zelda threw her knives at Ganondorfs hand, and he let go of his grip around Links neck to hold his now bleeding hand. "You're next, Princess."

Zelda picked up more knives and threw them at Kotake, who was still focusing on the spell she was casting on Link, and caught her in the chest in the same place Koume had been stabbed.

"You're to late, Princess," Ganondorf said, standing up. "The damage has been done, and your precious hero will never come back. He may not have died, but I don't expect he'll be waking up from that."

He walked over to Zelda, who held three knives in each of her hands, ready to defend herself from the evil king. "Get ready to join your little witch friend," Ganon said, smiling.

Before he had the chance to put his sword through her, he felt a stabbing pain in his back, and it spread through his whole body. He turned to where Kellys body once lay and found it was nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for me?" a voice asked behind him.

"Kelly?" Zelda asked, amazed at how good the young girl looked. The burns that covered her body were gone, and she was alive and well.

"Yeah, I'm back and better than ever," the girl said grinning from ear to ear.

"This isn't the end, witch," Ganondorf warned before disappearing.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Kelly said.

Zelda ran over and hugged her friend. "We thought you were gone!"

Kelly hugged the princess back. She didn't know her that well, but it seemed like they had known each other for a long time. "I did too," she confessed. "But there was this bright light, and three voices spoke to me and said, "you have a great power, but we will give you strength, courage, wisdom, and healing," and then I saw Ganondork going toward you." She held out her hand, revealing a blue necklace now. "I now have the gift of healing as well."

"It sounds like the Goddesses have blessed you," Zelda said smiling. "But what about Link?"

Kelly looked at the boy, laying on the ground in a heap.

"We have to find somewhere safe to take him, and find a way to break the spell," Kelly said, her smile gone.

"You heard about the spell?"

"Yeah, I heard everything going on."

"I only hope that Ganondorf didn't get the triforce from him somehow," Zelda said.

Kelly walked over and turned Link on his back, removing the gauntlet on his left hand. The Triforce mark was still there, which meant that Ganon didn't get it.

The Gerudo went back to guarding the fortress, still in shock that their king had tried to kill them.

"We should take him to Kakariko," Kelly said. "The fire has probably gone out there by now, and hopefully there will be someone there who can help."

"Excuse me, coming through," a small voice said. "Princess, where's Link?"

Zelda looked up ad saw a small fairy, "Navi, what are you doing here?"

"Rumors spread quickly in the forest, and I had to see what was wrong," the fairy said. "Who're you?" she asked Kelly.

"Oh, I'm Kelly, a friend of Links," she replied.

"Navi, would the Great Fairy be able to break spells?" Zelda asked.

"Not that I know of, but she may know of someone who can," the fairy replied.

"Then we'll take him to the Great Fairy," Kelly said.

"But how will we get him there?" Zelda asked.

"There's one in the desert," Navi suggested. "You could take him there."

"Then it's settled," Kelly said, lifting Links ocarina off of the stone floor. "We'll warp to the desert colossus and walk from there."

Zelda took the ocarina while Kelly picked up Link with her new strength and Zelda played the Requiem of Spirit, teleporting them to the Spirit Temple.

They made there was to the Great Fairies Fountain, Kelly still holding Links limp body while Zelda fought off the Leever with her knives. They entered the fountain and Zelda played Zeldas Lullaby, calling the Great Fairy to them.

"Young Warriors, you have made it far," she said.

"Great Fairy, can you break the spell on Link?" Zelda asked.

The Fairy frowned. "I am sorry, but I can only heal wounds and restore magic power, but I know of someone who can."

"Who?" Kelly asked.

"He is a follower of Ganondorf, but if you can make a deal with him, or break the spell he is also under, then he will surely save Link," the fairy said.

"Where may we find him?" Zelda asked.

"He resides in a neighboring town, Termina, and can be found inside of the Clock Tower," she replied. "In order to get there, you must find a secret exit in the forest, or teleport there somehow."

"Thank you," both girls said as the Great Fairy retreated back into her fountain laughing. The two girls, fairy, and boy, left the fountain and teleported to Kakariko, hoping that somebody there may be able to help them.

* * *

They stepped out of the graveyard and found the town being rebuilt, with Impa standing by the large tree by the entrance.

"Impa," Zelda called to her attendant, running ahead and wrapping her arms around the older woman.

"Princess, it is good to see you have returned safely," the sheikah said.

"Kelly, this is Impa, my attendant," Zelda introduced as Kelly walked over to the two, still holding Link in her arms.

Impa nodded at the young girl, "you have been blessed by the Goddesses, child."

"Yeah, that's what everyone's been saying," Kelly replied.

Impa looked down and saw Link for the first time, "Zelda, what happened?"

"We were attacked by Ganondorf," she began, telling her all that had happened.

"I've seen this spell before," impa said.

"Did the person survive?" Kelly asked.

Impa sighed, "no."

To be continued….

Yes, I am mean, but that's just how I role… Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kelly pushed the door to the Clock Tower. It was dark, and damp, with water running at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Who's there?" a deep voice asked.

She walked farther into the room, her eyes adjusting to the darkness in the room.

"You're one o those children that the master is looking for, aren't you?" the voice asked.

"Uh, yes, but I've come to make a deal with you," she said. "I need your help, you see, my friend, Link, was put under a spell, and he's dying."

"Yes, that was the masters intention, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but you don't understand, Hyrule will fall to Ganondork if you don't help us."

The voice laughed, "what a name for him. I will make a deal with you, but the master will be very please when I give him your head."

"So, am I allowed to see you?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, that would be necessary, wouldn't it?" the voice said.

A candle lit, and Kelly saw a shadowy figure on a perch. Weird for a great sorcerer to be sitting on a perch she thought. Another candle lit and she could see his body. It was a bird. A rather large bird. He had a jewel on his forehead that was connected to a crown that went down his beak and ended in crystals on the top, top not unlike Kotakes headpiece. He also had fur, only feathers on his arm, which made his wings. Kelly could barely see his eyes under his crown, but she could see enough to know that he had been brain washed.

"You… you're a…" Kelly was caught off guard at the sight of this great sorcerer who could break any spell being a large bird.

"A bird?" the sorcerer chuckled. "Yes, many who seek my power say that… too bad I've killed all of them."

"Well, I've battled monsters before" Kelly said. "Some much bigger than you."

"Really now?" the bird asked. "Well, I may not be as big as those monsters you've faced, but I am most defiantly stronger."

"We'll just see about that," Kelly said, extending her arms and calling out her gold beads.

"Ah, I heard the curse went to a young girl, but I didn't think it was you," the bird said.

"Yeah, and did the Jewel Witch tell you that?" she asked, sending the gold chains at the bird, who jumped off of his perch.

"Yes, in fact," he replied. "She was a good friend of mine… that is, before you killed her."

Kelly smiled, teleporting with her green beads, "yes, I have killed many, but none have been allies before now."

She appeared behind the bird, catching him off guard, and striking him with her normal pink beads. "So, what's our deal?"

"If you can hit me three times, I will help you," he said.

"And what of you?" she asked.

"If I kill you, I win."

"Fair enough," she replied. "But just remember, I have already hit you once."

"Yes, but you caught me off guard, so it will not happen again."

It was the birds turn to attack, and his fur turned to needles and flew off all over the clock tower, some imbedding themselves into Kellys arms.

"You're gonna pay for that," she said.

Her hands started to glow in a bright light as gold beads flew out faster than the speed of light, "break the spell," she whispered, and the beads flew up and headed for the jewel on the birds forehead.

"NO!" the bird yelled, jumping out of the way of the beads, it was obvious now that even though he had wings, he couldn't fly. The jewel on his crown began to glow, and dark light shot out of it directly at Kelly, who was unable to dodge it in time.

She flew backwards and fell to the ground, not moving, not breathing.

"To bad," the bird said. "And I really thought the vessel that the Jewel Queen chose would put up a fight."

"_Kelly, you can't go," Zelda ordered._

"_I have to, Zelda," she said. "You stay here with Link."_

"_But what makes you so sure that you'll win?"_

_Kelly held out one hand and pink beads flew out, "this is the curse I was given. It kills anything." She held out her other hand and gold beads flew out. "The Goddesses gave me the ability of strength," the pink turned to green, "teleportation," the gold turned to blue, "and healing. I can beat him, and even if he wins the first time, I will not die at his hands."_

"_Ok, but just come back alive," the princess said. "I can't lose another friend today."_

_Kelly smiled, "I will. I promise."_

The candles went out, and the bird went back to his perch, sleeping silently.

"And you were right," he heard next to him as a hand grabbed his jewel and shattered it.

The bird cried in pain as his head spun. "Wh…where am I?" he asked after the pain eased.

"You're in the clock tower in Clocktown," Kelly said, leaning over to help the bird. "We made a deal, and you told me you would help me if I won."

The bird pondered this a moment, "yes, it seems I did."

"So will you help me?"

"For the safety of Hyrule, yes," he replied.

They teleported back to Kakariko Village and entered Impas' house, which had been the first to be rebuilt after the fire. Link lay in a bed under a sheet, and the only thing visible was his head. Zelda sat in a chair next to him, but immediately stood and hugged Kelly as soon as they walked inside.

"You came back," the princess cried. "I was so worried."

"I promised you, didn't I?" the other girl asked, also hugging the princess.

The bird quickly walked over to Link, and stared down sadly.

"Can you help him?" Impa asked, entering the room after she heard Kelly had returned.

"Yes, but he will be in some pain for the next few days," the bird replied. "Spells like this never end well."

Everyone fell silent as the bird lifted a small wing over the Hero of Times still body, emitting a golden light over him.

After a few minutes, which seemed like hours, the glow stopped and the bird walked over to Kelly and Zelda. "He should wake up within the hour."

"Do you need anything for your journey back to Clocktown?" Impa asked.

"No, but thank you for breaking the spell Ganondorf put on me," he replied. "Now I may live free."

"It was no problem," Kelly said smiling. "And don't worry, when you attacked me, it didn't hurt to bad."

The bird bowed and walked out the door, flying off into the distance. And, for the first time since she had to leave her brother, Kelly felt truly happy, not just the kind of joy you feel when someone says something that makes you laugh, but the kind of joy you feel when you see someone for the first time in a long time, or help somebody.

* * *

"So, my pet failed me," Ganondorf snarled. "Well, this means I get to kill that witch and her friends myself then. Commander!"

A Wolfos sulked in.

"Get your men, and have them attack Kakariko," the king ordered. "I want those children alive, but kill everyone else."

_The spell may have been broken, but young Link will not be able to battle at the moment._

* * *

"I think he's waking up," he heard.

Link opened his eyes slowly. He was still tired, but didn't think he should be.

"Hey sleepy head!" he heard.

He looked and saw Zelda standing over him.

"Kelly, he's awake!"

_Kelly?_ He wondered. _Didn't Kelly…_ his thought trailed off when he saw Kelly also standing over him. _I must be dreaming._

"How are you feeling?" Kelly asked.

Link stared at her in shock for a minute, "hurting," he admitted.

"Yeah, a little side affect from the spell," Zelda said. "But if it weren't for Kelly, you'd be dead in a few weeks."

"Aren't you dead?" he asked Kelly, still unsure of how she was standing over him. Unless she was a ghost, but that would just be freaky.

"Oh yeah, I was dead," she replied, "Twice actually. But the Goddesses upgraded my power and now I have super strength, teleportation and healing."

"So, you're not some ghost standing over me?"

"Uh, no?" she asked, unsure of what to say to that.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Zelda finally spoke up. "I'm gonna go see if Impa needs any help with dinner," she said, walking into another room.

"Uh, so, I heard when you killed Koume," Kelly said. "After… you know."

Link nodded, "oh, yeah."

"And I also heard Kotake screaming at you…"

Link laughed, "Yeah, I've never gotten any of them so angry with me actually, but that was pretty funny… I think."

Before either of them said anything else, Zelda burst through the door, "Ganondorfs minions are here," she said. "A whole pack of Wolfos, and they're attacking the village."

"I'll take care of…" Link started, trying to sit up, but stopped when pain shot up through his whole body.

"You guys stay here," Kelly said. "I'll take care of them. She disappeared, and came back within 5 minutes. "Done," she said.

"That was quick," link remarked, lying back down in the bed.

"Yeah, but she has sword-necklaces that attack people and monsters at the speed of light," Zelda reminded him.

"They'll probably be sending more people, so we have to move out," Kelly said.

"But what if they attack the village?" Zelda asked.

"Don't worry, I've put up a fence, so nothing will be getting in or out of this village besides the people who live here, so they're totally safe," Kelly said.

Impa walked into the room, "Don't worry Princess, the only thing that matters right now is that you guys get out of here as soon as possible, or else they'll just keep coming."

Zelda sighed, "ok, but where will we go?"

"I have an idea," Kelly said. "They won't expect us to leave Hyrule, will they?"

Link smiled when he realized what she meant. "We're going to your world?" he asked.

Kelly smiled, "oh yeah."

To be continued…

Wow, again with the whole 2 chapters in 24 hours thing! This is awesome!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"We should get going," Link said, getting out of bed, ignoring the aches he had through his body.

"No," Zelda said, shoving him back down, she walked over a whispered to Kelly. "Link is in no condition to travel."

"Zelda, all we have to do is get him to my house and he'll be fine, piece of cake," the girl assured. "Speaking of cake, I gotta have my sister make us some BTS cake!"

"But Kelly, you don't understand, what if something happens," Zelda said, trying to reason with the girl.

"Nothings going to happen," Kelly said. "The last thing Ganondork will expect is for us to escape to a different world."

"But what about your family?" Zelda asked. "What would they do when they find me and Link in your bedroom?"

Kelly thought for a minute, "You guys can stay in my sisters room. Shes at school, and won't be back for another couple of months, and that gives us plenty of time for Link to recover, and for us to get back here and stop Ganondork!"

"Well, if you're sure it'll work," Zelda said, still unsure if that plan would work.

"Don't worry, it will," Kelly assured.

They walked over to Link, who still looked very annoyed after Zelda shoved him down.

"So, can we leave now?" he asked.

Zelda sighed, "Yes, but this plan better work."

"Don't worry, it will," Kelly assured her.

Zelda sat down on the bed next to Link as Kelly wrapped the three of them in her green beads, allowing her to travel anywhere she desired.

The next thing any of them knew, they were sitting on a large, soft bed against the wall in a room. The lights were turned off, and lights in the neighbors' house could be seen through the window.

"Wow," Link said. "I've never teleported like that before."

"Yeah, well, there's a first time for everything," Kelly said.

"What are we supposed to do now, just wait?" Zelda asked.

"Well, I'm gonna go see if anyone is home, so that way we might be able to figure out what day it is, and how long we have before somenody gets home," Kelly said. She got downstairs and found the note she had left on the white bored erased, which meant that somebody found it and is ready to kill her.

"Hmm," she said. "I think it's Wednesday."

She went back up the stairs and to the third floor, "ok, it's Wednesday, which means that the fam won't be back 'till later tonight."

Just after she said that, they barely heard the front door open, and someone walk in.

"Won't be home 'till later tonight?" Link asked.

"That's not Mr. Petrelli," Kelly said. "And the queen and princess won't be back 'till much later."

"A little hatred for them?" Zelda asked, noticing how her friends voice got spiteful when she mentioned her adoptive mother and sister.

"A little?" she asked. "More like unbearably "I want to kill you" hatred. Loathing!!!"

"But, who would be here then?" Link asked.

"I'll go check," Kelly said. She disappeared, teleporting herself downstairs so as not to make the person aware of her presence.

She found somebody wearing a dark cloak, with the hood draped over his head. "What are you doing here?" she asked, extending her hand and letting her gold necklace shoot out just enough to stop at his neck.

He threw his hands up, "please, don't hurt me," he begged. "I am looking for a boy who goes by the name of Link."

"What do you need him for?" Kelly asked, pressing the beads against his neck to ensure that he wouldn't escape.

"I was told that he could help me," the man replied. "I couldn't find him anywhere, and the great Impa trusted me enough to tell me where he had gone."

"You got through the barrier I put around Kakariko?"

The man nodded, "you have a wonderful gift."

"You must be in great need to even try to pass through, but since you were able to, I will take you to Link."

The man followed her up the stairs quietly, and within minutes they reached one of Kellys sisters rooms.

Link and Zelda both turned when they heard the door open, and was greeted by Kelly, "Don't worry, he got through the barrier at Kakariko and was told of our whereabouts by Impa."

"You Link, I have heard of what you did for us in Clock Town, but I fear that Ganondorf has turned his attention from Hyrule to Clock Town, and we are in dire need of help."

"Who told you about me?" Link asked.

"Your old friend, Kafei," the man replied.

"Hmm, Kafei wouldn't send somebody who was a threat," Link pondered to himself. "I'll go."

Both girls turned to look at Link.

Link laughed, "girls, I feel fine, and I know of someone that we can stay with while we're there."

"Huh, fine," Zelda said. "But can we at least stay here for the night?"

"Yes, take all the time you need to prepare," the man said. "You may fid me at the Stock Pot Inn, I the room at the end of the hall, and I shall make a reservation for the three of you."

The man left, and they sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you trust him?" Zelda asked.

"Not really, but if Clock Town is in danger, we have to get there as soon as possible to help them," Link replied.

After a few hours passed, they again heard the front door open, and three people talking as they entered.

"They're home," Kelly said.

"Are you gonna go say hello?" Zelda asked.

Kelly shook her head, "that would just mean a two hour lecture about leaving without permission, and then we would never get to Clock Town."

They stopped talking as soon as they heard somebody walking up to the second floor.

"So, we're gonna rest for the night, and head for Clock Town first thing in the morning," Kelly said. "That's the plan, right?"

Link nodded, "yeah, and from there we'll fight Ganondorf."

"Well, we should get to bed now," Zelda said. "It's getting late."

After making sure that nobody would be coming up to the third floor, they went to bed. There were two beds in the room, and twin size and a full size, so the two girls shared the full size while Link slept on the twin size bed next to the window.

_Link walked into Goron city. He had to make sure that his friends were still ok, but they weren't. He entered the cave in the mountain and found a black hole sucking everything up. He caught glimpse of Darunia and several other Gorons just before they got sucked in to the giant hole. He grabbed on to a pillar sticking out of the wall, trying to not get sucked in as well, but his efforts were futile, as a few minutes later, he found himself being sucked in, into the cold air of Sprinfield…_

"Link," somebody was calling his name. He felt somebody shaking him.

He opened his eyes and saw Kelly standing over him, holding onto his solder. "What?" he asked.

"We gotta go soon," she replied.

He sat up and looked around. Ze;da was looking out the door, listening for anyone coming up the stairs.

"We're clear," she said.

"Good," Kelly said. Link and Zelda again stood together while Kelly wrapped them in the green necklace, teleporting them to Clock Town.

Clock Town was busy as usual, with the mailman running around town delivering to every mailbox he passed. The Jugglers were in the street in front of the Stock Pot Inn, while the bomber kids wandered around town. Link remembered this all to well; it was exactly three years ago that he had been here, stopping the moon from falling. Yes, the Carnival of Time was coming up in three days.

"Why do people always attack during the Carnival of Time?" Link wondered as they walked inside the Stock Pot Inn.

They found Anju waiting at the front desk, "ah, Link, how've you been?" she aske when she saw the three teens enter.

"Good, how're you and Kafei?"

"We're doing wonderful," she said. "I have someone I'd like you to meet, but right now someone is waiting for you upstairs."

They thanked her and walked up the stairs to the end of the hall and entered the door. The music maker was in there, making music, and Gorman of the Gorman Bros. underwear was still sitting out on the bed.

"Hero of Time, you have come," the man in the cloak said, walking up to the group.

"Yes, but there is no sign of Ganondorf here," Link said.

"Ah, but he is here," the man said. "But before I take you to see where he is, I figure you must want to know who I am."

Link nodded, "it is a mystery."

The man pulled off his hood, "ah, brother, it is good to see you again," he said smiling.

"Darunia?" Link asked, shocked at the appearance of the Goron. "But, didn't you?"

"Die?" he finished. "Well, that black hole that was set off in Goron City didn't kill anyone. We all ended up here, in the Mountain Village. We all wandered for days until we found the Goron City up in the mountain."

"But how do you know that Ganondorf is here?" Zelda asked.

"Ah, all of us Gorons could sense his presence, so I made my way to Hyrule to tell you, and people told me they had seen you all over the place, and I was finally told to look in Kakariko, but I found it blocked off. I tried to enter and it let me, and Impa told me where you all had gone."

"But why couldn't you tell us who you were back at the house?" Kelly asked.

"I didn't know who you were, child," Darunia explained. "So if I had revealed to you I was who I was, you could have been a follower of Ganondorf, and told him that I was still alive and well."

Kelly pondered this, "well, it does make sense… kind of."

"Well now, I guess you want to go face Ganondorf, Brother," Darunia said. "But beware, it is a long journey to where he is hiding, and there are monsters all the way there."

"Don't worry, I've faced worse monsters," Link said.

Darunia chuckled, "that you have."

And so they began on their way, journeying to face Ganondorf.

"Hey, Link!" a voice called from the sky.

"Oh no," Link moaned.

"Hoo! You have grown so much since I last saw you!" the owl, Kaepora Gaebora, said.

"Uh, yeah, well we're kind of in a hurry-"

"You three children face great dangers ahead," the owl hooted. "The path to Ganondorf is far more dangerous than any path you've faced before, and there will be great trials."

"Ok Mr. Owl, we really have to get going," Kelly said, trying not to sound annoyed.

"You must travel through the mountains, through water, through canyons, and through swamp, if you wish to reach the evil king."

"Wait, you mean we have to go to the temples again?" Link asked.

The owl laughed, "did you expect getting there would be that easy?"

"I knew it was to good to be true," Link sighed. "Where do we start?"

"Well, you're on your way to the swamp, so why not start there?"

"But I don't have the Deku mask, so how will I get into the castle without being thrown right back out?"

"You must figure that one out on your own, for I must leave," Kaepora Gaebora said. "But I will return with more information, " and with that, he flew away.

"And good riddance," Kelly groaned, and Link, Zelda, and Darunia all laughed.

"What?" she asked.

To be continued

**Yay, the Gorons are still alive! Awesome! Well, you're probably thinking that the next chapter will be up at some point later today, and it might be, it might not be, because I have a lot to do, but it will be up at some point this weekend. So just be patient, and review if you have a second. **


End file.
